


Puppy Tails - Blurred lines

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Music, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves his ipod under his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Blurred lines

It was lonely without Sherlock, John thought as he climbed into bed. He watched Gladstone as he turned in circles before settling by his feet with a yawn. Next to them there was a whole expanse of cold sheet that Sherlock would normally be spread eagled over. John sniffed, no, he was most definitely not feeling sorry for himself, he thought as he put his arm under his pillow and pulled it toward himself to hug. That was funny, he could feel a square of plastic and a wire under there. Carefully he pulled it out to reveal an Ipod and two dangling earplugs. Sherlock had forgotten his Ipod in his rush to investigate the lost Panda at Edinburg zoo.

“Oh well.” John said to the sleepy puppy looking at him from the end of the bed. “At least there’ll be some decent music on here. It might even help lull me to sleep without your dad with us.” Hoping for sounds of Beethoven or Vivaldi, John popped the earplugs into his ears, checked the volume and pressed play. “What the!” John shouted causing Gladstone to jump and stand to attention.

 

“It was a toy panda!” Sherlock shouted up the stairs as he slammed the front door. “I have no idea what I have done to offend Greg this time, but if he thinks I’m going to help him for the next, next week he’s got another thing coming.” Sherlock grumbled as he stepped into the living room.

“Blured lines again?” John commented as he went to make them tea.

“I’m surprisingly angry.” Sherlock said as he threw his coat on the sofa. “I feel like, like…”

“A firework?” John added helpfully.

“Mmm..” Sherlock mumbled as he flopped into his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“You know you like it.” John said with a grin. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, sure that something was going on but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“To a certain extent, but this is just taking it too far!” Sherlock snapped, sticking his trembling bottom lip out.

“Pride eh.” John said as he popped teabags into their mugs.

“I found it of course, and the child was pleased. But I just wanted to come home.” Sherlock said with a sigh.

“Winding your way back to Baker Street?” John replied, nodding in agreement.

“Where did I leave my Ipod?” Sherlock asked finally realising what John was doing.

“Under your pillow.” John said smiling as he poured boiling water into the cups. “I must admit I was expecting something classical, I definitely wasn’t expecting such a wide selection of Pharrel Williams’ songs.” John laughed.

“Do you think I’ll get lucky tonight?” Sherlock asked with a grin as John put his tea on the coffee table.

“What? You mean under the sheets?” John laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've planted 7 song titles from my Itouch in this fic, I expect there are more but can you name the seven I planted? If you can I'll write you a Puppy Tails short :)


End file.
